1. Field
Embodiments relate to a refrigerator, and, more particularly, to a refrigerator having an intermediate storage compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refrigerators are adapted to maintain food in a fresh state for a prolonged period of time by supplying cold air generated through a refrigeration cycle to a storage compartment in which the food is stored.
Generally, such a refrigerator includes a cabinet formed with an upper storage compartment and a lower storage compartment. The upper storage compartment is opened or closed by a hinged door pivotally coupled to the cabinet. A drawer is mounted to the lower storage compartment such that the drawer can be extended from or retracted into the lower storage compartment.